Only Human
by Victuuri Nikiforov
Summary: Sherlock et John se sont disputés, et le détective se sent très seul. Jusqu'à ce qu'une enquête un peu étrange et un John heureusement disposé à parler viennent mettre le bazar dans toute cette affaire. CADEAU D'ANNIVERSAIRE POUR LEROYAUME !


**Titre** : Only human.

**Disclaimer** : Aucun des personnages qui apparaît dans cette fan-fiction ne m'appartient, et sont entièrement possédés par, avant tout, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle et ses ayants-droit, puis plus récemment par Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss (alias Satan et son bras droit) pour leur adaptation à la sauce BBC.

**Paring** : Johnlock, bien-sûr.

**Note** : **BON ANNIVERSAIRE LEROYAUME** ! Ceci est pour toi, j'espère que tu aimeras ton petit cadeau ! J'ai eu tellement, tellement de mal à pondre quelque chose de correct, t'as intérêt à aimer. Sinon, je trouve ta maison et j'arrache tous tes tapis avec les dents... Non, sérieusement, j'espère vraiment que ça te plaira !

Et pour toi, public, enjoy ! J'ai écrit cette fic avec une vieille chanson que j'ai retrouvé dans les tréfonds de mon ordinateur, ainsi que quelques-unes d'autres. Je vous laisse ici la sélection, histoire que vous puissiez vous écouter le petit medley « tout joyeux tout plein » pendant la lecture !

Des bisouilles !

\- Ah, une dernière chose, tout ce qui est italique, ce sont les pensées de notre Shelly national ! -

Joy Enriquez – How Can I Not Love You

Léa Michelle – For Good

Krezip – Sweet Goodbyes

Léa Michelle – I Won't Give Up

Vienna Teng – Lullaby For A Stormy Night

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

.

.

Trois mois.

Cela faisait trois mois maintenant que, moi, Sherlock Holmes, je n'avais résolu la moindre enquête, étendu sur mon canapé, acceptant la sentence comme si l'on m'avait amené droit à l'échafaud. Ma vie était morne, terne, et sans aucune vie, dénuée même de tout sens. Et la seringue pleine de liquide blanchâtre qui traînait sur le sol pouvait attester de la situation. Je restais simplement couché, avachi dans le canapé, laissant mes bras et mes jambes pendre du meuble. Car j'étais aussi, en un sens, devenu un meuble. Quand est-ce que tout avait dérapé ? C'était tellement dur d'essayer de se rappeler de quoi que ce soit quand les vapeurs de la cocaïne tournaient dans mes veines telles des ballerines devant mes yeux, nuages de noirceur, fantômes d'un passé bien trop présent.

Et pourtant, la situation était celle-ci : John Watson avait quitté le 221b Baker Street depuis trois mois. Une dispute. C'était une simple dispute qui avait déclenché tout cela, et j'étais même incapable de me rappeler ce qui avait amené à cette situation. Bien-sûr, comme à mon habitude, je n'avais su déceler le moment exact où la limite avait été atteinte, bien trop occupé à essayer d'avoir le dernier mot. Je crois bien qu'à cette pensée, je m'étais mis à rire à voix haute. Fichue, fichue drogue.

John voulait simplement aller faire des courses. C'était bête et en tant que son compagnon, c'était visiblement une tâche dont il fallait que je m'acquitte. Ou en tout cas, c'est ce que disait Google. Aider son compagnon à faire les courses, le laisser se sentir viril, le combler de cadeaux, lui faire des compliments... Enfin, c'était internet qui le disait, pas moi. Moi, bien évidemment, je n'y connaissais absolument rien, et John savait dans quoi il s'embarquait après tout. Mais j'avais eu le malheur d'insister comme un enfant pour qu'il prenne de l'acide. Une expérience en cours sur la décomposition des tissus organiques d'un cadavre d'oiseau. Ca n'avait pas plu au médecin qui s'était emporté immédiatement. Je crois qu'en un sens, il était fatigué. Fatigué de moi.

J'avais bien entendu répliqué, fort de mes suppositions. Si j'arrivais à dissoudre l'aile du volatile avant le coucher du soleil, alors le meurtrier de notre affaire en cours ne pouvait être que la jeune fille du couvent que je soupçonnais depuis le début. Pourtant, John n'avait rien voulu savoir, et avait expressément demandé à ce que je quitte le magasin, et le laisse tranquillement finir les courses. À partir de là, je ne me souvenais plus de grand-chose, simplement du vide actuel qui régnait dans cet appartement. Je crois que c'est en rentrant seul pour la première fois depuis quelques années que je m'étais rendu compte de l'horreur de la situation. Je n'avais jamais compris, avant ce jour, à quel point je pensais que John m'appartenait. Il m'était acquis.

Une vibration suivie d'un petit bruit me sortit de l'antre de ma tête. Sans faire de geste brusque, à peine capable de me relever, je tendis le bras vers mon téléphone, ignorant la personne qui se tenait en face de moi. C'était une jeune femme, brune, qui me parlait depuis presque deux heures maintenant, et je ne prêtais pas la moindre attention à elle. Une femme dans mon appartement, non mais quelle idée ? Pendant qu'elle jacassait, j'ouvris le message qui venait de s'afficher sur mon écran.

– _**On peut se voir ? JW –**_

Mon cœur rata un battement, et je me relevai vivement du sofa, la tête m'en tournant légèrement. John voulait me voir ? Trois mois de silence infernal, trois mois de non réponses, d'ignorance totale… Voilà que j'arrêtais enfin de lui écrire, et Monsieur revenait la bouche en cœur. Comment refuser ? Je me fichais bien de son comportement. S'il voulait me voir, alors soit. Comment refuser quoi ce que ce soit à cet homme ? Rapidement, enfin, autant que mes doigts engourdis me le permettaient, je répondis.

– _**D'accord. Quand ? SH –**_

La réponse ne se fit pas tarder, à croire que John attendait désespérément ma réponse.

– _**Je peux passer ? JW –  
– Il y a quelqu'un ici, et elle n'est pas prête de partir. Speedy, dans une heure ? SH –**_

– _**Quelqu'un à l'appartement ? Oh. On peut repousser, s'il le faut. JW –**_

Mais que croyait encore cet idiot ? Bon, il fallait la jouer fine sur ce coup-là. Ne pas laisser entrevoir la moindre émotion, ne pas se laisser abattre, ne pas montrer sa tristesse, et surtout, surtout, ne pas supplier John de revenir vivre ici. Pas de suite, en tout cas.

– _**Speedy, dans une heure. SH –**_

J'attendis une réponse qui ne vint jamais. Bien. Autant tenter de se préparer, et d'avoir l'air un peu plus sobre qu'actuellement.

« - **Mademoiselle Jenkins. Oui, votre mari vous trompe avec le jardinier. Maintenant, veuillez sortir d'ici et me laisser tranquille. Je ne fais dans les histoires triviales. Partez**. »

La jeune femme sembla tout à fait outrée, mais partit en courant de l'appartement, pleurant à chaudes larmes comme seuls les spécimens féminins en étaient capable, tout en, bien-sûr, me gratifiant de noms d'oiseaux aussi déplaisants qu'imaginatifs. J'avais à présent tout le loisir de me préparer. Mes gestes étaient encore lourds à cause de la drogue, mais la montée dans la salle de bain sembla moins périlleuse que prévu. Je réussis même à prendre une douche. L'eau brûlante était un excellent catalyseur, il me permettait de penser, mais pas jusqu'à l'écœurement, juste assez pour profiter également de la température de l'eau. Ça coulait sur chaque fibre de mon être, et me donnait l'impression d'être lavé de l'intérieur. Puis se laver les dents, se coiffer un tant soit peu, se raser, se parfumer, le parfum préféré de John, mettre son costume, le préféré de John, et une belle chemise pour aller avec tout ça, la préférée de John. Parfait. Je semblais tout à fait présentable et sûr de moi. Mais à l'intérieur, je n'étais qu'un enfant mort de peur. De cette rencontre pouvait découler deux situations. John reprenant ses affaires restantes et m'oubliant pour le restant de ses jours, ou la plus fabuleuse des parties de jambes en l'air.

L'attente était terrible. J'étais là, planté comme un poireau devant la porte du Speedy, une cigarette à la main, laissant les vapeurs de nicotine calmer le tambourinement dans ma poitrine. C'était affreux, insupportable.

« **\- Tu es en avance.** »

_S'attacher n'est pas un avantage, s'attacher n'est pas un avantage, s'attacher n'est pas un av_... Je me retournais, et... choc. John. John était là, en face de moi. Je pouvais lire ces trois derniers mois sur son visage fatigué, mal rasé. Il semblait si lointain, si vieux, me regardant mais évitant les yeux, j'avais l'impression que, pour lui, j'étais là sans être là. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie d'un breuvage quelconque, simplement de parler. Oh, parler, la corvée du peuple bien-pensant. Bien, s'il fallait en passer par là… Mais je n'allais pas être quelqu'un d'autre, ça non, je comptais bien rester moi-même.

« **\- Écoutes, si tu es venu récupérer tes affaires, tu n'as pas besoin de me rencontrer pour cela, il te suffit de passer les prendre. C'est encore chez toi.** »

_Pour le moment_, rajouta mon esprit que je maudis dans la seconde.

« **\- Sherlock, on peut s'asseoir s'il-te-plaît ? J'aimerais que l'on parle, comme des adultes, pour une fois.**

**\- Dixit celui qui est parti pendant trois mois sans un mot.**

**\- SHERLOCK !** »

Je soupirai, levant les yeux au ciel. _Bieeen, bien_, s'il fallait en passer par là, alors soit. Il s'assit, je le suivis dans sa démarche, et commandai deux café par la même occasion. Un café pour ma part qui ne servirait que de décoration sociale. Je n'avais nullement l'intention de goûter à ce breuvage immonde. Le seul liquide que je voulais bien avaler était le thé... Mh, bref, personne d'autre que moi n'a à savoir. Le plus parfait des silences flottait dans l'air, et je sortit mon téléphone pour envoyer un message à mon frère. Pour dans l'éventualité ou John remettrait les pieds dans l'appartement.

– _**Code bleu. Remise à niveau du 221b. SH –**_

La réponse ne tarda pas.

– _**Équipe en route. MH –**_

Bien, maintenant que cela était réglé, il était visiblement temps de se lancer dans une discussion aussi inutile que gênante. La serveuse apporta les cafés, et je restais là, à fixer John, qui lui, venait visiblement de se découvrir une passion nouvelle pour la divination, si j'en crois la façon dont il fixait sa tasse vide, et le dernier film qu'il m'avait fait voir. Une école de sorcier, non mais quelle idée saugrenue, c'était proprement...

« **\- Bien. Sherlock.** »

_Et c'est parti_, me fit remarquer mon cerveau.

« **\- Ce qu'il s'est passé c'était...**

**\- Ridicule ? **je tentais.

**\- Ridicule. Je n'aurai pas du partir pendant trois mois. Mais toi...** »

John serra les poings, et je pouvais presque voir sa mâchoire se crisper, ainsi que toutes les terminaisons nerveuses de son corps blanchirent sous la colère. On y était, aux reproches, et à la rupture définitive. C'était forcément ça, il n'y avais pas d'autre dénouement possible. Pas après que j'ai brûlé son pull fétiche pour me venger. La voix de John était soudainement devenue un grognement grave, quelque chose qui, je l'avais appris après trois ans de vie en couple avec lui, n'était pas bon pour moi.

« **\- Tu as brûlé mon pull, comme un enfant. Tu as étalé des restes humains dans mon lit pendant mon absence. Tu as caché tous mes vêtements et m'a fait porté une de tes chemises immenses pour moi. Mais ça, à la limite, j'y suis habitué depuis le début. Sherlock, est-ce que tu sais pourquoi je suis en colère ?** demanda John, soupirant. »

Quelle question stupide. J'avais envie de lui rétorquer quelque chose d'extrêmement déplacé, même pour moi, mais le fait était que ce n'était pas le moment. Et puis John avait raison. Je ne comprenais pas du tout ce que j'avais fait de mal. Ah, si les Hommes pouvaient ne serait-ce qu'un instant cesser de s'apitoyer sur leur petite personne, et faire fi des conséquences, le monde s'en porterait bien mieux. Je secoua donc la tête à la négative, attendant la suite de cette cascade de reproches. Après tout, je m'étais déjà noyé de son absence, alors je n'étais plus à ça près.

«** \- Tu m'as dis que, si tu pouvais revenir en arrière, jamais tu n'aurai fait le choix de me connaître. **»

À peine ses mots furent-ils prononcés que quelque chose d'étrange se passa en moi. Comme si quelqu'un avait décidé de passer mes organes internes dans un étau de fer, et de presser jusqu'à ce que tout ressorte par mes narines pour en faire un joli petit jus de Sherlock. C'était proprement immonde, et très dérangeant. Je me rappelai soudainement de tous les détails de cette dispute. Et j'avais été proprement irascible. En manque de cigarette, pas d'affaire intéressante depuis quelques semaines, et rien d'autre que John et son interminable travail pour compagnon. Il rentrait trop fatigué pour me faire l'amour, pour même me faire la conversation, alors j'avais craqué, lui pourrissant petit à petit la vie, à ma façon. En un mot, à la façon d'un enfant. Et en cet instant, j'avais perdu tout mon flegme naturel. Rien d'autre qu'un grand silence et un bouche ouverte s'étirait entre nous deux, et John, John me fixant comme si mon visage contenait toutes les réponses de l'univers. Il fallait que je dise quelque chose.

« **\- La colère est un inhibiteur, John. Mais elle nous fait souvent dire des choses que nous ne pensons pas, dans le seul but de blesser l'autre, et de gagner la partie.** »

_Bien joué Sherlock_. Usage du 'nous' pour montrer que les mots du docteur m'avaient aussi blessés, la petite métaphore du jeu rappelant notre amour des enquêtes, ainsi que la suspicion de ne penser aucuns mots prononcés. John ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, un air sur le visage que je ne put identifier puisque la sonnerie de mon téléphone retentit. Un appel, ce qui était rare. Je regardai John.

« **-** **Excuses moi. Allô ? … oui ? … d'accord... dans une heure, d'accord. Bien... à desuite.** »

Je raccrochai rapidement, soupirant.

«** \- Lestrade. Une affaire plutôt tordue. Tu viens ?** »

John sembla hésiter, regardant dans toutes les directions dans le but de trouver une solution à ce micmac sentimental. Finalement, il opina du chef, et je sus à ce moment là que j'étais en bonne voie. Si il m'en voulait autant qu'il semblait le paraître, jamais il n'aurait accepté de venir. Je me retint bien sur de lancer mon poing en l'air en lançant un 'youpi', mais je pense que mon regard parla pour moi, parce que John posa soudainement sa main sur la mienne, en me souriant. Ce simple contact envoya un éclair de feu me lécher tous les membres de mon corps, et je tentai d'ignorer les sentiments qui déferlaient dans mon corps, comme un tsunami bien décidé à ravager les fondations de mon Palais Mental. Mais après tout, c'était ça, le super pouvoir de John.

« **\- Ah, vous voilà enfin !** »

Lestrade était collé à une voiture de police, penché en avant sur son téléphone. En nous voyant débarquer sur sa scène de crime, il approcha de nous, et nous sourit fut le premier à se diriger vers le policier-qui-avait-un-nom-en-G, lui tendant une main chaleureuse. Tous deux étaient amis, depuis le temps, et aimaient partager un petit moment tout à fait ordinaire, à se serrer la main et parler du temps, avant que les choses sérieuses ne commencent. Avant que je ne débute son monologue de détective, déduisant tout de tout le monde, et réduisant la scène de crime de l'Inspecteur à une foule de gens tous aussi traumatisés les uns que les autres. Et l'on ne parlait pas ici des victimes et témoins. C'est ce que je préférais faire, en fait. Presque autant que le Jeu en lui-même.

«** \- Désolé Greg, y'avait pas mal de trafic. On a quoi cette fois ?** »

Lestrade sembla se préparer mentalement. Il inspira, sortit son téléphone de sa poche intérieure, pianota dessus quelques instants, puis alla chercher dans sa voiture quelques papiers qui étaient soigneusement rangés dans une enveloppe cartonné bleu ciel. Tout semblait en ordre. Peut-être trop. Je fronçais déjà les sourcils. John quand à lui, attendait la suite des événements.

«** \- Un meurtre d... -**

**\- Évidemment,** coupais-je.

**\- Non mais c'est bizarre,** reprit Lestrade passablement irrité**. Il y a ce type qui n'a aucun problème dans la vie. Tout le monde s'accorde à dire qu'il a une jolie femme parfaite, qui fait la cuisine, le ménage, et tout le bordel. Paraît même qu'ils se disputent jamais si on en croit le voisinage. Lui allai au travail, elle non. Et voilà qu'il est là, par terre, mort. Paul McKigan, 45 ans, un type normal, travaillait à la banque du coin. Sa femme est totalement mortifiée, les gamins sont choqués. Deux filles, des ados.** »

Je fronçai d'autant plus les sourcils, et n'écoutait déjà presque plus Lestrade, l'homme était relégué au rang de fond sonore. Je réfléchissais, ses mains devant son menton relevé, les yeux affûtes tels les couteaux les plus tranchants de cette planète. C'était ici la description que faisait mon blondinet de petit ami sur ma personne.

« **\- Le truc,** continua Lestrade, **c'est que tout le monde à un alibi.** »

John pouvait presque voir mes lèvres s'étirer en un fin sourire, et je sais qu'il le remarqua. Je fis tournoyer son manteau, puis me retourna vers le médecin, et lui fit mon sourire le plus éclatant, me dirigeant droit vers le corps, comme une roquette lancée à pleine vitesse. Je sais bien que j'avais l'air de s'amuser comme un petit fou, mais c'était surtout que j'étais ravi de me retrouver dans cette situation. Sur une scène de crime, je sentais les barrières s'affaisser entre John et moi, nous étions dans notre élément. Je sais que cela fit un bien considérable à John. Tant mieux. Le corps avait été disposé en croix. Jambes et bras écartés, la bouche et les yeux grands ouverts, comme une prière silencieuse. Comme à mon habitude, je tournoyais autour du mort, ma loupe de poche entre les mains, regardant chaque parcelle du cadavre. Je sais bien que John aimait l'exercice, si l'on omettait un cadavre frais sur l'herbe et le caractère plutôt morbide de la situation, bien sur. Oh, voilà qui était intéressant. Je relevai soudainement la tête, commençant à comprendre une partie du puzzle.

«** \- Oh.** »

John ne bougea pas, se contentant de croiser les bras et de me fixer. Je ne le sentais pas aussi crispé que lors de nos retrouvailles, pourtant, il ne semblait pas sur la brèche non plus, près à se battre bec et ongles pour sauver sa vie ou la mienne. Non, il ressemblait plus à ce médecin que j'avais embarqué pour la première fois sur une scène, cet homme désillusionné, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait là. Il jeta un coup d'œil furtif à sa montre, et je sus immédiatement qu'il fallait que je l'impressionne, ici et maintenant.

«** \- On a voulu vous faire croire à un assassinat. Regardez ses poignets ! Vous êtes si ignorant, absolument pas observateur... ! Cet homme à été clairement découpé par quelqu'un d'autre ! Il était gaucher... et avant que disiez quoi que ce soit, Lestrade, regardez son bippeur de travail, il est du côté gauche. Parfait pour un gaucher. Et les marques sur ses poignets, n'ont pas été faites par cet homme. On peut voir dans les entailles du vernis rouge bordeaux. Mais qui peut donc avoir du vernis rouge bordeaux ? Sa femme, la-bas, que vous interrogez à les ongles abîmés et de couleur, je vous laisse deviner... oui rouge bordeaux ! Interrogez là, c'est une simple arnaque à l'assurance.** »

Je pianotai rapidement sur mon téléphone, et craqua certains codes pour accéder aux dossiers que je voulais pour démontrer ma théorie. Lestrade semblait, comme à son habitude, choqué, et John, lui, était indéchiffrable. Je ne savais pas s'il avait une réminiscence de notre première affaire ensemble, ou s'il voulait faire de moi un bon gros paquet d'organes battus. Une fois le dossier trouvé, je le tendis fièrement à toute la petite troupe.

«** \- Voilà. Il a souscrit une assurance vie il y a trois mois, et leurs enfants allaient rentrer à l'université, ils avaient besoin d'argent pour assurer leurs avenirs. Alors ils ont fait croire à un assassinat par un inconnu, alors que ce n'est qu'un suicide assisté qui a dérapé. Les marques sur les poignets de sa femme vous ferons remarquer qu'il a cru bon tout arrêter, mais elle l'a achevé.** »

Je remontai le col de mon manteau, et m'approchai de John.

« **\- C'était... remarquable, comme toujours, Sherlock, **souffla John.

**\- Ce n'est pas habituellement ce que les gens me disent,** rétorquais-je.

**\- Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que vous disent les gens habituellement, Monsieur Holmes ?** »

Je sentis mon échine toute entière se raidir à cette conversation. Nous en étions revenus à nos débuts, et c'était... _excitant_.

«** \- Ils me disent d'aller me faire voir. **»

_On y est,_ me fit remarquer mon esprit. Sois la conversation s'allégeait et prenait un tournant agréable, soit c'était définitivement. John avait les poings serrés, la mâchoire plus carré que jamais, c'était plutôt mal barré. Et puis soudainement, toute la tension quitta son corps, et il se mit à ricaner doucement.

«** \- Tu es un insupportable connard, mais t'as pas perdu ton sens de l'humour. **»

Je laissai un léger sourire traverser mon visage un instant, avant de tenter un geste vers l'homme que j'aimais. Un simple effleurement de main. Ce que je n'avais pas prédit, c'était la réaction de John. Il empoigna mon col de manteau, et colla ses lèvres si férocement sur les miennes que j'avais du agripper son pull pour ne pas m'étaler du haut de mon mètre quatre-vingt et quelques. Mais la sensation de ces lèvres m'avaient tant manqué, que je ne pu que l'apprécier. C'était chaud et doux, ça avait le goût du thé noir et des regrets. C'était comme une tasse chaude posée dans la main, c'était comme la plus parfaite des enquêtes, enveloppé dans le plus parfait des hommes ordinaire. Je soupirai contre ses lèvres, les ouvrant pour lui laisser libre accès à mon être tout entier. Il ne rechigna pas, et m'agrippa aussi fort qu'il en était capable. Et en tant qu'ex soldat, il était drôlement costaud, croyez moi. Je ne comptais plus les nuits, accrochés à son dos, hurlant entre ses bras, suintant de tout ce que nous étions capable d'excréter. Il me relâcha finalement, et je décelai aussitôt ses pupilles aussi grosses qu'un ballon de football. _C'est le moment_. Oh oui, c'était définitivement le moment.

« **\- Mh... les garçons, s'il vous plaît,** nous interpella Lestrade. **C'est une scène de crime ici.**

**\- Navré Jeff,** répondis-je.

**\- C'est Greg.**

**\- Peu importe.** »

Le policier était une fois de plus relégué au rang de bruit de fond, et moi, je ne pouvais pas quitter John du regard. Lui non plus ne semblait pas prêt à ne serais-ce que perdre une miette du spectacle. J'avais honte de l'admettre, mais il me connaissait par cœur. Il savait ce que mes yeux disaient ce que ma bouche était incapable de dire.

«** \- Je... -**

**\- Rentrons,** me coupa le médecin. »

Bien. John avait comprit. C'était parfait. Je ne sut dire comment nous étions rentrés, la seule chose dont je me rappelle c'est que le chauffeur de taxi nous suppliait d'arrêter de nous rouler des pelles à l'arrière du véhicule. C'était comme avant, nous en étions revenu à ce temps où nous nous fichions de tout et de tout le monde, où ça n'était que lui et moi contre le reste du monde. Je sentais dans son regard son urgence, je sentais dans ses gestes son besoin de possession. Il avait besoin de m'épingler à un mur et moi, j'avais besoin de presque lui faire mal tant j'avais besoin qu'il me prenne. C'était presque comme une pandémie, grignotant tous les membres, coupant le souffle, ne réduisant qu'à l'état de corps frémissant uniquement dicté par ses impulsions. Le besoin de se reproduire, de s'accoupler. Mais plus profond aussi, le besoin d'aimer, le besoin de tendresse, le besoin de se sentir, enfin, entier. Fini les scènes de crimes sordides, fini les voyage interminable en taxi, il n'y avait que notre portée d'entrée enfoncée dans mon dos, et John était... partout. Ses mains sur mon corps, ses lèvres sur la quasi totalement de mon visage. Et moi, je haletais, me tordant dans tous les sens pour le sentir le plus possible. J'avais tant besoin de sa peau, maintenant, maintenant, _c'est urgent_, vite.

Tout simplement inexplicable.

Il m'agrippa soudainement par les hanches, et me souleva, de sorte que mes jambes se retrouvèrent autour de ses hanches. Au contact de nos bas-ventre, nous émirent tous les deux un grognement. Cela faisait si longtemps que nous ne étions pas vraiment touchés, pas vraiment explorés, qu'en plus de la douce sensation que les retrouvailles laissaient en nous, s'ajoutait en prime l'excitation d'une quasi première fois. Nulle tendresse ici, pour le moment, juste une froide urgence. Mes pensées furent totalement court-circuitée à l'instant où John donna un léger coup de hanche. C'était un mouvement dont il n'avait pas eu conscience, mais ça m'avait envoyé droit dans les étoiles. J'avais décollé dans la stratosphère, les poumons fonctionnant encore seulement parce qu'il m'insufflait l'air nécessaire par ce baiser qui ne pouvait que donner la vie.

Jamais il n'avait eu l'intention de m'amener à ma chambre, et mon corps entier fut parcourir de frissons d'anticipation à cette idée. Il voulait faire ça ici, et maintenant. Comment refuser quelque chose à John Watson ? Je n'en étais certainement pas capable, à ce stade de notre « conversation ». Je sentis l'urgence de la situation quand il m'arracha sauvagement ma veste, et qu'il ouvrit ma chemise dans un geste sec qui me fit penser que demain, je devrai probablement ramper au sol pour en retrouver les boutons. Je me sentis soudainement en feu, incapable d'arrêter. Si ça devait être notre dernière fois, alors cela devait être exceptionnel. Pour une fois, pour une seule fois, je voulais le laisser me posséder entièrement, corps et âme. M'ouvrir à lui comme je n'avais réellement su le faire.

Ma chemise oubliée, John passa ses mains sur mon torse, sa bouche n'ayant jamais quitté la mienne, puis il titilla ses deux petits boutons de chairs qui, il le savait très bien, le bougre, me firent soudainement haleter comme une jeune fille pré-pubère qui se fait toucher pour la première fois. Les frissons furent soudainement partout, et les mains de John faisait cette chose avec mes tétons qui me rendait littéralement fou. Il touchait, tournait, et m'envoyait droit dans les nuages. C'était magique, déstabilisant, déroutant, magnifique, effrayant.

_Parfait._

John ne semblait pas parti pour une longue séance de préliminaire, et à vrai dire, j'étais tout à fait d'accord. À peine eus-je le temps de me faire cette réflexion que mon corps s'agenouilla devant lui et déboutonna son pantalon, sans le consentement de mon cerveau. Je dois dire qu'à partir de là, je n'étais réduis qu'à des miaulements tout à fait indécents, et j'étais à peine capable de me rappeler de mon nom. C'était quelque chose d'un peu spécial, un nom que l'on ne pouvait pas vraiment oublier. Quelque chose comme S...

«** \- Sherlock... **»

Exactement. Entendre mon prénom prononcé avec cette voix si grave, si profonde, si désireuse, me fit fermer les yeux du plus fort que j'en étais capable, et gémir à m'en faire mal à la gorge. _Ce n'est pas un rêve Sherlock, profites-en._ Je posai ma tête contre son ventre, humant cette odeur qui m'avait tant manqué. Je fus soudainement plein d'assurance, il fallait que je sorte le grand jeu. Alors son pantalon ne fut plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, ainsi que son caleçon.

« **\- Sérieusement, John, un caleçon avec des chatons ?**

**\- Tais-toi Sherlock, et fais ce que tu as l'intention de faire maintenant avant que je te prenne à même le sol.** »

Je grognai, ragaillardis, puis je le pris tout entier dans ma bouche et fis cette chose qu'il aimait tant avec ma langue qui lui fit pousser la plus langoureuse des suppliques. C'était magique. Il était dans ma bouche, si chaud, si doux, si salé, si à moi. Je sentais son poids sur ma langue, et je ne demandai comment avais-je fait pour survivre autant de temps sans cette fabuleuse chose que l'on appelle « sexe ». Il n'y avait pas de mots pour décrire la sensation qui me prenait à cet instant, c'était un mélange de rêve éveillé et de folie passagère. Je n'étais plus vraiment aux commandes de mon propre Transport, j'étais seulement conduit par les habitudes, par ces gestes que nous avions répétés tant de fois et dans toutes les situations possibles. Il passa une main dans mes cheveux, son autre main s'accrochant au mur pour être sûr de ne pas tomber par terre, et caressa l'arrière de ma nuque. Ce simple geste de tendresse m'envoya des papillons dans le ventre, et j'accélérai la cadence, fort de mes compétences. Je sais qu'il aimait ça, parce qu'il gémissait comme jamais il n'avait gémit, murmurant mon nom, me suppliant d'arrêter, de continuer, d'aller plus vite, de ralentir et de surtout, surtout, ne jamais m'arrêter. Mais je sentis aussi son corps se raidir soudainement.

« **\- S... stop !** »

Je m'arrêtai immédiatement, et John passa sa main libre dans ses propres cheveux en prenant une large respiration. Ça avait été proche, il aurait pu venir là, dans ma bouche, si j'avais continué. Mais il décidait ce soir. Tout ce qu'il voulait, je le laisserai faire, sans concessions aucunes. Il m'agrippa par les épaules, me relevant furieusement pour me plaquer tête contre le mur. J'aimais ça, quand il était plein d'urgence, qu'il avait tant besoin de chaleur humaine qu'il en oubliait la tendresse. Oh, ça m'allait parfaitement. Nous ne nous faisions jamais mal, c'était simplement un besoin animal, un besoin de se posséder, de s'appartenir.

« **\- Oh bon sang … Sherlock ... Je vais te prendre, là, maintenant, et je te jure que tu vas adorer ça...** »

Sa voix. Contre mon oreille. Ce murmure indécent, ce souffle hiératique. Je posai mon menton sur la tapisserie, relevant la tête pour observer le plafond, et me rappeler qu'il était bien à sa place, que je n'avais pas décollé sur une autre planète où tout était sans dessus dessous. Il fit disparaître mes vêtements avec la dextérité des plus grands magiciens, et je l'entendis sucer une de ses doigts avant de l'enfoncer en moi. En trois mois, j'avais perdu l'habitude de ce genre d'intrusion. Pourtant, ce fut comme si mon corps le voulait tellement il acceptait de s'ouvrir. J'entendis mon médecin personnel hoqueter de surprise à cette découverte.

« **\- Déjà prêt ?** »

Je hochais vivement la tête, remuant les hanches contre sa main.

« **\- Oui. Oui John ! Oui. Viens … !** »

Ni lui ni moi ne prirent le temps de nous demander si c'était une supplique ou un ordre, et il sortit de son manteau un flacon de lubrifiant (_Oh le filou, il a vraiment tout prévu !_), s'en enduit généreusement, et se présenta à mon entrée, collé contre mon dos. Je remarquai ainsi qu'il avait retiré sa chemise, et la sensation de sa peau contre la mienne me fit me cambrer. Il était chaud, presque bouillant, et je pouvais sentir son corps battre en une course folle contre mon propre dos. Le sentir, là, vivant, présent, ici, était sûrement le plus puissant des aphrodisiaques qu'il m'ait été donné la chance de tester (nous ne parlerons pas ici des expériences que John et moi avons pratiqués avec le viagra et le gingembre, aucun de nous deux ne veut vraiment se rappeler de cette soirée).

John s'enfonça lentement en moi, et je ne me rappelais pas vraiment avoir eu mal. Il restait tout de même doux. Mais sitôt en moi, il prit un instant pour lui, se recentrant, posant sa tête contre mon dos, avant de m'enlacer à presque m'en craquer les côtes, puis donna un premier et unique coup de hanche. J'ai crié. J'ai crié si fort que le voisinage dut être au courant de nos activités. Et ça avait visiblement plu à mon blond parce qu'il grogna et donna un second coup de hanche, puis un troisième, puis un quatrième… et autant qu'il fallut pour me faire voir des étoiles. Quelques minutes plus tard, je n'étais plus capable d'entendre que ses gémissements, je ne pouvais sentir que sa peau dans la mienne, je ne pouvais plus rien déduire, plus rien, il n'y avait que lui.

« **\- John... J... Oh... J... OHN !** »

Mes phases ne ressemblaient même plus à des phrases. Et soudainement, je le sentis trembler contre moi, respirant plus vite, donnant des coups de butoirs de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus précis, touchant cet endroit à l'intérieur de moi qui me rendit aussi consistant qu'une méduse échouée sur la plage.

« **\- Oh oui John... Oui, laisses-toi... aller … !**

**\- Merde Sherlock... Ensemble ? **demanda-t-il.

**\- Ensemble !** »

Et le monde s'arrêta de tourner. Seul un point blanc dansait devant mes yeux, et les endorphines se dispersèrent si vite dans mon corps qu'il en devint tremblant. John se retira prudemment, restant collé contre mon torse, reprenant peu à peu son souffle.

« **\- C'était**, commença-t-il, **comment dire …**

**\- La plus agressive et géniale partie de jambe en l'air que nous ayons jamais eu contre un mur ?** »

Son rire fit revenir les petits insectes dans mon bas ventre et je me retournai enfin pour fixer ses yeux, me noyant un instant dedans, lui prenant les mains pour remonter sur le radeau de son corps, lui souriant légèrement. Je l'aimais, bon sang. Je l'aimais plus que n'importe quoi en ce monde, plus que je n'avais et n'aimerai jamais de toute mon existence. Il était ma vie, mon être, ma galaxie, et, moi, petite planète isolée, j'avais eu la chance de venir graviter autour du soleil qu'était John Watson. Autour de mon conducteur de lumière, de ma constante éternelle. Et j'osai, enfin, parler, poser la question fatidique.

« **\- Alors, tu reviens vivre ici, Capitaine ?**

**\- Oh mon Dieu, oui.** »

Notre étreinte scella nos paroles, et, bon sang, c'était parfait.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

ET VOILA VOILA VOILAAAA ! C'est fini pour aujourd'hui les enfants ! J'espère que ça vous a plu (ça faisait des années que je n'avais écrit de lemon, shame on me, ne m'en voulez pas trop si c'est mauvais) ! De jolies reviews pour me mettre du soleil dans la journée ?

Luv' ya !


End file.
